


Save Me From Fame

by BitchAssDude



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Margot to the Rescue, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchAssDude/pseuds/BitchAssDude
Summary: This is my first go at something a little more heavy, please give me feedback on how I did! Tell me if you guys would want a second part to this, or anything similar to it! I know there isn't a lot of Margot fans in the groups I'm in, but I wanted to indulge in an idea I've had for a while now. I can do something similar to this with anything/anyone RDR. Or WWE. Or even GTA (though I'm not as familiar with those characters as the others.)I'm considering taking requests as well! Just please don't overwhelm me with them, as I still have a very busy life, especially with what has been going on lately in my life. I'll most likely post something about what I will and won't do, but I'll accept pretty much everything. Thank you!
Relationships: Margot Robbie/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Save Me From Fame

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at something a little more heavy, please give me feedback on how I did! Tell me if you guys would want a second part to this, or anything similar to it! I know there isn't a lot of Margot fans in the groups I'm in, but I wanted to indulge in an idea I've had for a while now. I can do something similar to this with anything/anyone RDR. Or WWE. Or even GTA (though I'm not as familiar with those characters as the others.)  
>  I'm considering taking requests as well! Just please don't overwhelm me with them, as I still have a very busy life, especially with what has been going on lately in my life. I'll most likely post something about what I will and won't do, but I'll accept pretty much everything. Thank you!

Sitting on the porch of his luxury suite, whiskey bottle on hand, and no cameras to capture his current state; Ambrose looked up to the night sky, sparkling and bright, and cursed its existence. Too happy and too depressing at the same time. He stood up and looked over the ledge of his suite, gripping the whiskey bottle harder than necessary. He took a hearty swig of it, barely touching it since he came out here.

"Why.. me? It was nice at first.. now.. it's- it's too much.." He spoke up at the sky, as if it would have all the answers. He knew it didn't, but at least he could pour himself out to it and it wouldn't judge him, or even acknowledge him. He thought this life would be nice, and it was, he had more money in pockets than he  ever  had, he was respected to an extent, he had an amazing girlfriend, and he was living  comfortably . A  rare  luxury in his life before fame.

But now, with this fame, he couldn't be himself like he could before, couldn't do stupid young people shit without a camera flashing in his drunken face every corner he turned. Learned that the hard way. Couldn't enjoy a walk in the park without being swarmed by fans and haters alike. Intermingled, pushing to touch him, or even be acknowledged by him, uncaring of the safety of the others around them and of themselves.

"I can't _take it_ anymore.." He was desperately trying to fight back tears that persisted to come out. He was shaking hard enough to drop the whiskey bottle and shatter it. He cursed loudly and put his hands on his head, leaning on the ledge, crying. He slammed his hands down onto the ledge and looked over it again.. It would be mostly quick, and mostly painless.. if he fell high enough. He shakily got onto the ledge and looked down at the bustling streets, oblivious to the man that wanted to separate himself from them. Oblivious to the countless of lives lost, made, saved, crushed, and more. Oblivious to everything going on in the world, except what's happening in their life at that moment in time.

He stepped a little closer to the ledge, waiting for something to tell him that it was a bad idea, that people loved him, cared for him, but whatever that something was, was taking too long. He closed his eyes, and took a deep, shaky breath, not wanting to see the world spin around him and come closer and closer to him as he fell.

"Hun?" He turned around to see the source of the quiet, cautious, voice. He was met with a frightened looking Margot holding onto the frame of the porch sliding glass door. She looked like she was on the verge of crying herself. Did he do that? Shit. 'Course he had, he was a fuck up, everything he's every come into contact with has deteriorated, broke or cried in some way. Made his girlfriend cry, most likely going to be seen as an abusive boyfriend because of it.

"I don't wanna _be here_ anymore.. All this," he motioned down to the street, "It's too  _ much _ . It was good at first.. but now..." He shook his head, hiccuping. Cursing himself again because of the hiccup, feeling like he looked like an idiot. Margot slowly walked up to him, cautious of the fact that he was inches away from death.

"I'm sorry about the pressure, honey. I can't fix it, but I can try and help you through this." She sat in the chair he previously occupied a couple minutes ago, timidly reaching out to touch his leg. It made him all the more shaky, seeing the love and kindness in her eyes, a safe place, like drinking a cup of hot cocoa in front of a blazing fireplace, wrapped in a blanket, not worrying about a thing in the world. He wanted that. He  _ needed  _ that.He turned to her, stepping slightly closer, not yet getting off the ledge, but at least closer now to safe ground.

"Do you love me?" He needed to know if at least  someone  loved him. Cared for him. Would cry if he really were to end it all. She looked at him with slight hurt and pain, but it was replaced with even more love quickly. He still saw that hurt, and it made him want to shuffle back to the ledge again, knowing he caused that.

"Of course I love you, how could I not? You've given me everything I've ever wanted in a person. Everything I've ever  _ needed _ . You are my other half, truly. Without you, I'm not complete. I can't go onto another person, no one is meant for me except _you_." She was freely crying now, pouring her soul into her words, making him feel a different pain. A pain where if he left her in this world without him, he would be breaking her. He couldn't leave her.

He slowly got down from the ledge and leaned back against it. Looking at her through blurred vision because of his own tears. She got up and put her hands on either side of his face, a small, pained smile on her face, but relief in her eyes. She cried a little harder, which made him cry harder. He held her hands on his face and brought one up to kiss. Then the other. She smiled a little wider. He couldn't stand stronger much longer, eventually collapsing in her arms, crying into her shoulder, her whispering how it would be okay, how they would get through it together, every step forward and backward.

"I got you, Ambrose. I got you." She kissed his head, holding him tighter, as though he would slip through her arms and go up and over the ledge, deciding to still end it all. He slowly pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. She found love there, and comfort. Comfort for himself, and for her. He slowly leaned down and kissed her, with so much pain, sadness, kindness, passion, and every emotion under the sun it seemed. He broke apart from her a few moments later, placing his forehead against hers.

"And I have you. And I am  _ so  _ thankful for that.. for you, Margot."


End file.
